shiguruifandomcom-20200213-history
Shigurui Volume 2
Volume 2 is the second volume of Shigurui that includes chapters 7-10. This volume picks up after the events of Volume 1. Despite a warning from Gonzaemon, Iraku begins an affair with Kogan’s concubine, Iku. Fujiki discovers a new secret striking technique after a failed attempt is made on his life. Summary "Child Song" Iku is the concubine of Kogan. She is the subject of a derisory children’s song and outcast amongst the local populace due to the belief that coming into close proximity to her would result in a cursed and painful death. As Iku arrives at an unsegregated bathhouse, all customers rush to the exits apart from one man. Iku asks the man if he was afraid of dying as she was a cursed woman. The man stands, and Iku realises the man was the newest pupil of the Kogan-ryuu school, Iraku. Later in her house in a backstreet, Iku explains to Iraku that two men she was engaged to in the past had died as a result of her curse. Iraku asks if Iku has heard of Nanacho Nunbustu. Iraku narrates a story which took place in 1618 at Kakegawa Castle. Naotsugu, the Lord of the Castle, was presented by Kogan with a sword called Nanacho Nunbustu which had been offered by Lord Tokugawa Yorinobu. It was told that one day, a master swordsmen named Tamiya Nagatsu, governor of Tsushima, who was in service to the family of the Shogun, wanted to test the sword and cut an innocent Buddhist monk, who was in the middle of reciting Nenbustu. He continued walking without a single drop of blood spilling from his body. It was said his wound only opened after he had walked a further 350 feet. Naotsugu asks Kogan if he believed in this story, and Kogan stated he could not say for sure. Later, Kogan is ordered to execute a female convict, who was tied up and restrained by a man called Okebe Heibe. While Kogan performs the execution by cutting off the convict's head, a whimper is heard from Okebe. Kogan warns Naotsugu that the sword was not from this world, and to keep it close would bring calamity to his house. As Naotsugu queries the meaning of this statement, Okebe began to realize he had been disembowelled. As his intestines left his body, Naotsugu watches in horror. Iraku infers Kogan killed both her fiancés, and reassures her she is a perfectly normal woman and the curse attributed to her in the child’s song was a fabrication to prevent others from winning her heart. Meanwhile, Gonzaemon observes them outside the bathhouse. "Beast" Later at a local eatery in Kakegawa, Gonzaemon informs Iraku that either he or Fujiki will be betrothed to Mie and thereby appointed as Kogan’s successor. Despite Gonzaemon warning Iraku to never visit Iku again, Iraku and Iku begin an affair. Iraku was born to a prostitute who had no choice but to continue to work while pregnant with Iraku. He was born a half a year late, crawling the day he was born and prone to violence at a young age. By 12, Iraku came to the conclusion that killing was easier than stealing. With the knowledge that he was in the running as successor, he ponders how high his ambition could take him. Upon completing the final ritual of training, Fujiki and Iraku sit before Kogan, who appears lost in a demented state. "Puppets" As Kogan speaks incomprehensibly, Iraku deduces that Kogan was ordering Iraku and Mie to openly consummate their marriage amongst the Kogan-ryuu disciples. Fujiki is awestruck but helpless, for the patriarch of the clan decides everything. Mie prepares to leave, but is struck down by her father. Mie picks herself up and reassures everyone she is unharmed, and upon making another attempt to leave, Gonzaemon and his disciples block her path. Gonzaemon politely implores Mie to turn back for the benefit of the Kogan-ryuu. Mie had seen this sight many times since she was a child - Kogan’s students becoming mere puppets at his command. Mie also observes Fujiki, remaining as expressionless as she had observed when Fujiki was ten and ordered by Kogan to hold a heated pair of tongs. With Mie’s arms held down and her legs spread by Kogan’s students, including by Fujiki, Mie stares upwards aimlessly - concluding that all men were puppets. Mie surrenders herself to be a tool for producing children, and considers any offspring she would bear as monstrosities. Mie considers biting her tongue in the hope of killing herself, but Iraku anticipates this, and notes to Kogan that if Mie kills herself, his bloodline would be severed forever. Outraged at what Kogan considers an insolent statement, Kogan deliberates drawing his sword against Iraku, until in his madness he mistakes the cries of Mie with that of a new born child. Mie realises Iraku was the only man present who was not a puppet, but something far more dangerous and cunning. Very late that same night, during a walk in the freezing cold, Fujiki is met by a master swordsman sent by the Funaki dojo in revenge for the killing of the Funaki twins. Despite Fujiki’s broken fingers being near frozen, he kills the swordsman, and in doing so discovers a new technique. This formed the basis of the secret art, Nagare Boshi (falling star) "Hairpin" Iraku visits his mother within the slums of Sakagawa. Mentally unstable for the last seven years, and thinking Iraku a customer, she begin to undress Iraku until he provides her with mochi, a luxury food she had always craved. Cutting off all ties to his past, Iraku tearfully kills his mother as she greedily eats, and proclaims from this day he was reborn Samurai. At the house of Iwamoto Kogan’s estate, Kogan fondles a naked Iku in his unstable state. Iku silently curses Kogan for taking away not only two men she held dear, but now Iraku. During their final night together, Iraku informs Iku they would need to cease their affair, as being betrothed to Mie will result in Iku becoming his mother in law. Iku considers this unthinkable, and as Kogan continues to fondle Iku, she removes her hairpin, and contemplates using it to murder Kogan. At this moment, Kogan suddenly returns to lucidity. He stands and walks towards his sword, seemingly to observe it. Kogan explains because it was his tool, he could approximately deduce how many it had killed just by observing it, as well who maintained it; for which he commends Fujiki. Iku was also his tool, and upon close inspection of her breasts, he correctly realizes his future son in law had betrayed him. In rage, Kogan severs one of Iku's nipples.